


Teen Wolf: Meeting the Monster

by DragonSlayer2526



Series: Teen Wolf: Loving a Monster [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Peter Hale, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blood and Gore, Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, Derek is a Good Alpha, F/M, Jackson Whittemore is Part of the Pack, Mikaela is dense sometimes, Older Man/Younger Woman, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Derek Hale/Original Female Character, One-Sided Original Female Character/Derek Hale, Slow Build Derek Hale/Original Female Character, Slow Build Peter Hale/Original Female Character, Strong Female Characters, True Alpha Derek Hale, True Mates, Were-Creatures, Werewolf Bites, Werewolf Jackson Whittemore, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9625565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSlayer2526/pseuds/DragonSlayer2526
Summary: Three friends go looking for a dead body in the woods but end up meet something that changes their lives forever..





	1. Dead Body Hunting? No, Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> Her face https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/e5/fb/f8/e5fbf8c948edf3657784f5971e27e186.jpg and her hair looks like this https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/2a/ae/3a/2aae3a34284eefcd2b43e21619257bb3.jpg but she has black hair and hazel brown eyes. 
> 
> Mikaela's jacket https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/86/9b/ba/869bbaaf6ccddab668760f5ab4ff5dfb.jpg and her boots I found the perfect boots for her https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/23/a6/63/23a663e8b8d24f65f93cc3544f1b81b4.jpg but they're black
> 
> Her necklaces https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/29/d6/39/29d639083e22644318caae77db87c39e.jpg the chain is silver and the tooth rests between her breasts, https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/64/d3/77/64d377356c354ec26d8be208e3aea545.jpg that rests just below her collar bone and https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/8e/b0/30/8eb030b9a839c850c0e7b40dc6bb8f57.jpg that is attached to a chain choker. And her earrings https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/06/11/7b/06117b9450735b84537f5437f65ce8c9.jpg
> 
> Mikaela's nicknames: 
> 
> Mikki  
> Mik  
> Mika  
> Kaela  
> Kae (or) Kay  
> Ela (or) Ella  
> Aela (or) Ayla  
> McKay (or) Mikae (or) Mikay  
> Mikaykay  
> Mickey  
> Mike-aela

On the rural outskirts of a small California town called Beacon Hills, police officers and state troopers gather on a dirt road. At their sides, search dogs bark and whine, pulling their leashes taut. One by one, the Officers click on flashlights and then glance to the lead officer for his signal. Finally, he gives a nod. Seconds later, a dozen streaks of light tear through the shadowy woods.

A desperate search begun...

**Sawyer House**

Not far from those dense woods, a two-story home lies hidden under a canopy of trees. A gentle wind drifts into the open window of an upstairs bedroom where a teenage girl walked into her house.

Mikaela Sawyer threw her back pack onto her bed as she took off her black leather hoodie jacket, exposing her white T-shirt that had a black wolf silhouette on the front with the words 'Sawyer Wolf Sanctuary' printed underneath it. Her wolfdog, Max, looked up when she tossed her backpack on her bed and she smiled and patted his head between his large ears. She had just gotten home from her job at the family owned wolf sanctuary that was found at the outskirts of the town, deep in the woods. Her paternal grandmother owned it and had given Mikaela a job working there since the teen seemed to calm the wolves down and mingle with them as a member of their pack. 

Probably had to do with the fact that she was a wolf girl, they were called wolf women only when they are adults, which was a race of human women who could transform into wolves. They were often confused or mistaken for werewolves by werewolf hunters and only a few packs remain now. 

She thought about the last time she had crossed paths with a werewolf hunter, it had been a dark and stormy night and a group of Werewolf Hunters had broken into their home where they tried to kill a three year old Mikaela Sawyer, her older brother Micah Sawyer and her mother, Michelle Sawyer, Michael Sawyer, her father. They succeeded in the killing of her mother who had sacrificed herself to save Michael, Micah and Mikaela.

She walked into the bathroom that was attached to her bedroom, she closed the door behind her and started to strip before she climbed into the shower stall. She twisted the faucet on full, jerking out of the way to avoid the frigid spray before it turned to water so hot it nearly scalded her when she stepped into it. She took her time, pampering herself and washing away all the stresses of the day as until the water became tepid, a sure sign that she had reached to the bottom of the hot water tank. Stepping out of the shower, her hand squeaked loudly when she used it to wipe away the sheen of condensation that had fogged up the large mirror, taking a moment to scrutinize her reflection.

She had a riotous mop of black curls that would never obey any style Mikaela attempted to beat them into. The only feature she had that she considered even remotely interesting were her hazel brown eyes that turned gold whenever the sun hit them. She had inherited her eye color from her mother. Mikaela was short (she was 5' but Stiles liked to say that she was five foot nothing) so she barely came up to the chest of most of the guys at her school.

Grabbing a random hairbrush from the top drawer, she raked it through her dripping hair not actually brushing it since if she did that then she'd end up looking like a lion. She grabbed a large white towel from the rack on the wall, wrapped its soft length around her wet body and unlocked the door, stepping into her bedroom.

Mikaela dried herself off quickly and got dressed in an outfit that consisted of a white tank top that had a sitting black wolf that was howling with the words 'THROW ME TO THE WOLVES AND I WILL RETURN LEADING THE PACK' written in white over the wolf, denim jeans and her black high boots. She puts her jewelry on and then does her hair and makeup, sitting on the chair that was in front of her dresser that had a large oval mirror attached to it. She doesn't go too heavy on her make up because her father had just recently started to let her do make up. Michael Sawyer was a tough man especially to his own daughter and he didn't want her to come across trashy by wearing heavy or too much make-up.

She looked up when she heard a knock on her door and her father poked his head in, he smiled at her flashing a set of dimples that she had inherited from him. Her father a handsome man, according to the single ladies of Beacon Hills that is, with black hair, a two week stubble and his light blue eyes. And according to those same ladies, he had a body that was made to be worn by a Beacon Hill Deputy uniform. And he had a very sexy Texan drawl too that made every woman who heard it swoon. Yeah, it was awkward to hear other women talk about her father in front of her because as his daughter that was just nasty and she didn't like the thought of her father remarrying.

Not that he would because he was still hopelessly in love with her mother and her mother didn't use her looks or anything else to make her father fall in love with her.

Her older brother, Micah, looked like a younger version of their father. He lived just down the street from the Sawyer house and he visited whenever he had time.

"Hey, sweet pea, I just got a call in from Beacon Hills Dispatch so I have to go now." Michael said as he walked into her bedroom. "If you go out, text me and make sure you re-lock the door." 

"Alright, dad." Mikaela said.

"Good night, sweet pea." Michael smiled and kissed her forehead before he walked out of her bedroom. She heard the front door up and shut before he locked it then she heard his car door open and shut then it turned on, she then heard it drive away.

Mikaela got up and sat on her bed, lying next to her was Max who was taking a nap in her spot on the bed. Max was her Siberian Husky that Micah had gotten for her when he had graduated from High School and had moved out of the house, he lives just down the street so his little sister could visit him whenever she wanted to. Mikaela put her headphones on, she was listening to Sam Hunt's 'Break Up In A Small Town'. Mikaela got restless from sitting so she stood up and started to dance to the beat of the song. Since it was a slightly slow song then her jazz dancing would go well with it, her eyes were closed as she danced.

After awhile she got tired of dancing and she flopped down next to Max who grumbled softly in response to her action but he doesn't open his eyes. She pulled her headphones off as she placed them on the bed next to her.

"Pst! Kaela!" a voice hissed at her from her window pulling Mikaela out of her staring up at the ceiling and slip slowly into madness routine.

The teen frowned and tilted her head back to see Stiles poking his head through her open window, she stared at him in silence for a few seconds and she finally said, "Hey, Stiles..." She was giving him a funny look, one that he was used to getting from her.

"That's all you have to say? 'Hey, Stiles'? I climbed up yo- you know what? Never mind, that doesn't matter... Come on, we're going to the Preserve right now."

"Why?" Mikaela asked the teenage boy, she stood up to get her varsity hoodie jacket and slipped into. She zipped it up to cover her shirt before she grabbed her beanie cap and put it on over her black curls.

"I've heard that some joggers found half of a woman's body in the Preserve and I'm going to go and look for the other half." Stiles stated matter-of-factly. "And you're coming with me."

Mikaela stared at her friend in disbelief before she promptly pinched the bridge of her nose, "Did you eavesdrop over your father's call?"

Stiles's voice took on an offended tone as he said, "I did not and like you don't do the same thing, Kaela." Mikaela continued to stare at him in obvious disbelief until Stiles let out a sigh in defeat. "Alright, alright. So I eavesdropped, so sue me."

"Anyways, no thanks, Stiles. I'm going to have to pass on that...My old man would so ground me if I ever eavesdropped on his calls." Seriously she would be grounded for life if she had done that when he got that call from work. It probably had to do with the body being found in the woods as well.

"Aww, you're no fun!" Stiles said.

"Yeah, whatever!" Mikaela said. "Now go and get Scotty boy so you can find that body!"

Stiles stuck out his tongue at her before he climbed down her trellis and headed back to his car. Mikaela watched him leave before she closed her window and moved away from it after she closed the curtains.


	2. Wolf Moon Part 1

At the McCall house, a gentle wind drifts into the open window of an upstairs bedroom, sixteen-year-old Scott McCall's bedroom, where he was sitting at his chair, threading the laces on the head of a lacrosse stick. The work is fast and precise, fingers pulling each lace into a diamond mesh pattern. Knotting the last loop, Scott stands with the re-threaded stick. He scoops up a ball up from his bedroom floor, he gives the lacrosse stick a few taps with the ball, testing his handiwork.

Dressed in only a pair of athletic shorts, his lithe frame may still have some filling out to do but it’s easy to see that he’ll soon grow into a strikingly handsome young man with deep black eyes designed to melt the hearts of hopeful young girls. But the problem was, Scott had a bad case of asthma and he was terrible weak and shy, to the point that he could never work up the courage to talk to a girl, especially model-like beauties like Mikaela Sawyer though she was the black sheep of Beacon Hills. Though Scott finds himself counting his blessings to even have a friend like Mikaela who should have been the school's most popular girl instead of Lydia Martin and Jackson Whittemore's girlfriend but she didn't become either one of them, preferring to keep her friendship with Scott, and hang out with him and Stiles.

Scott would be lying that he didn't find Mikaela attractive and that he wanted to, at one point, date her, but she had began seeing him only as a friend and brother figure, so that idea went down the drain fast. That and she had an older brother who had a muscular build and looked ready to harm anyone who hurt his little sister in anyway but he had graduated when Mikaela and her two friends were Freshmen.

Micah Sawyer was scary but not as scary as Michael Sawyer, her Deputy father...who had a gun and wasn't afraid to use it on any horny teenage boys.

Scooping a ball up from his bedroom floor, he gives the lacrosse stick a spin, testing his handiwork. A moment later, the re-threaded stick lands next to a school backpack while Scott pumps out a few chin-ups at the bar mounted in the doorway of his closet. Then, toothbrush in his mouth, he reaches for the window sill to pull it down. But he stops when he hears a sound. He cocked his ear to listen again. Under the whispering wind, he heard movement... A strange shuffling noise.

Scott silently slipped into the hallway and peers into another bedroom. His mother, Melissa McCall, late thirties, both remarkably strong and remarkably beautiful, sleeps over the covers of the bed, fully clothed as if she’d just passed out after having walked in. Scott eased her door shut as he continued onward.

The glass door to the porch slides open. Now armed with a baseball bat, Scott starts for the yard. Breath held tight, he moves cautiously off the porch steps. The sound of movement stops him cold. Holding still, he peers left and right as he white-knuckles the bat, ready to swing. When his eyes wander up to the side of house he sees a dark figure climbing the vine-wrapped trellis. Before Scott even knows what’s happening, the figure breaks free and comes hurtling toward him. Scott hollers in terror as an upside down face appears in front of him. He almost swings the bat before realizing who it is.

"Stiles, what the hell are you doing here?" Scott angrily asked his best friend, while gasping deep breaths.

"You weren't answering your phone." Feet caught in the trellis, Stiles hangs in front of Scott. A sixteen year-old with boundless energy, he continues talking upside down as if this were a perfectly normal way to have a conversation. "I know it’s late, but you gotta' hear this. I saw my dad leave twenty minutes ago. Dispatch called. They’re bringing in every officer from the Beacon department and even State Police."

Scott asked as he lowered the bat. "For what?"

"Two joggers found a body in the woods." Stiles' voice carried a trace of excitement. There's a slight grin on Stiles's face as he reached up and started to pull himself free of the trellis, proceeding after a while to land on his feet in front of Scott.

"A dead body?" Scott asked, with a slightly confused expression, leaning over the railing to look at his friend.

Stiles straightened up and looked up at his friend, sarcastically responses to his question, "No, a body of water." Than he rolled his eyes and climbed up and over the railing to stand on the porch in front of Scott. "Yes, dumbass, a dead body."

"You mean like murdered?" Scott asked.

Stiles responded as he placed his hand on his hips. "Nobody knows yet. Just that it was a girl," the pale boy made a gesture with his left hand. "Probably in her twenties." Stiles repeated the gesture with his right hand.

"Hold on." Scott inquired, with a seemingly ever-present confused look reminded on his face. "If they found a body, what are they looking for now?"

"That's the best part." Stiles told him with a smile on his face. "They only found half."

"Where's Mikki?" Scott asked curious about the absent of the teenage girl who was always at their side.

"She didn't want to get murdered by her dad so she's sitting this one out!" Stiles said. "So hurry up, Scott! I want to get there before they find the body!"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A beat-up jeep skids to a halt just beyond the heavily wooded entrance to the Beacon Hills Preserve. Stiles gets out with a flashlight in hand. Scott follows, hurrying to keep up with him as he charges into the hiking paths.

"Are we seriously doing this?" Scott asked Stiles, scared.

Placing a hand on his friend's shoulder, Stiles replied, "You’re the one always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town. Besides, it’s our last night of summer freedom." He patted Scott's shoulder as he walked towards him before he walked onto the hiking path that led into the Preserve.

"I was trying to get a good night’s sleep for practice tomorrow." Scott informed the hyperactive boy.

Stiles sarcastically said as he led the way, "Right, because sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort."

"No, because I’m playing this year." Scott insisted. "In fact, I’m going to make starting lineup."

Stiles put a sarky cheer into his voice as he said, "That’s the spirit. Everyone should have a dream. Even a pathetically unrealistic one."

Scott decided to ignore it by asking, "Just out of curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for?"

Stiles huffed and said, "Huh. I didn’t even think about that."

"And what if whoever killed the girl is still out here?" Scott inquired with little conviction.

"Also something I didn't think about." Stiles said with an almost sheepish look.

"Comforting to know you've planned this out with your usual attention to detail." Scott gasped as the two teenagers climbed up a dirt hill. Scott leaned against a tree, taking out his inhaler of his hoodie pocket, shaking it several times. "Maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight." He pushed away from the tree and followed after Stiles.

Then Stiles and Scott quickly dropped to the ground when they reached the top of the hill itself, noticing something in the distance. Scott following suit seconds later, noticing it as well. Several law enforcement officers with flashlights and dogs were searching the area in front of them. 

Outside a clearing, yellow police tape marks off a perimeter under floodlights. Grinning, Stiles looks to Scott who can’t help but smile back. Crouching low, they circle the crime scene looking for the best vantage point. But they freeze at the sound of a zipper being pulled up on a body bag. Two bare feet are momentarily visible as the zipper pulls closed and officers lift the body bag up into the Medical Examiner’s van.

"Is that the second half of the body?" Scott asked.

"No, they would have called off the search." Stiles said.

Scott took a hit of his inhaler then he looked at Stiles and whispered, "If we go that way, we'll run right into the search party and your dad will be more then happy to ground you for coming out here and eavesdropping on his calls before he tells my mother where we've been, Stiles." The teen didn't fancy getting caught at all.

Stiles heard his father's voice and looked at Scott, "You're right, come on."

"I'm always right." Scott muttered as he got to his feet. The two friends decided to call it a night for the search of the other half of the woman's body and want to be home before their parents realized they were gone. 

All of a sudden the flashlight started to flicker in his friend's grasp before going out completely.

"Shit!" Stiles cursed as he squinted at the object in his hand.

"Do you have any spare batteries?" Scott asked, looking at the boy hopefully, who looked back at him like he was insane.

"I'm sorry, I've seem to have left them in my other jeans." Stiles said as he made a show to touch his jeans's pockets. "Let's just try to retrace our steps."

They started to scan the ground for their footprints as they walked then Stiles suddenly stopped, Scott bumped into him. The teenage boy wobbled a bit but caught his balance before he ended up kissing dirt.

Scott asked as he looked at him, "What's wrong, Stiles?"

"Do you hear something?" Stiles asked, his eyes peering into the woods before them. 

There was a rustling in the trees before them. The two teenagers held themselves very still and shared a nervous, wary look. Scott's breath tightened, more from fear than asthma, and he reached into his pocket and pulled out his inhaler again.

But before he or Stiles could do anything more, there's an odd rumbling sound, it sounded like something was coming towards them.

The sound of sudden and furious movement increased in volume and velocity until a herd of deer came charging out of the darkness, causing the two teenagers to scream and tumble to the ground, Scott's inhaler flew out of his grasp. The deer came soaring pass them with thunderous beat of hooves trampling the ground around them. The teens curled into themselves in order to protect themselves from the hooves of the deer.

Stiles sat up on his knees once the last deer vanished the darkness behind them and looked around, "What the fuck just happened?!"

Scott muttered as he too sat up, "I thought we were going to die." Scott stood up but than he leaned over, eyes scanning the leaf-covered ground in search of his inhaler. Taking his cell phone out of the pocket of his hoodie, Scott lights the display and shines the light onto the ground below him.

"What are you doing?" Stiles asked and frowned at him as he stood up.

"Looking for my inhaler." Scott snapped. "I dropped it."

The light from Scott's phone illuminates the woods floor before him, desperately searching for the missing inhaler. The dim light of the phone briefly illuminate the face of a young dead woman, her skin was pale and her eyes were glossed over, unseeing even though her eyes were on Scott.

Crying out in shock, Scott lurched backwards, he tripped over his own feet and slammed into Stiles. The two teens suddenly found themselves propelled down a leaf-covered slope, Scott struck a tree during his descent down the slope, all of them rolling head over heels.

Scott landed hard on the ground at the bottom of the slope, knocking the very air out of his lungs but just when he was taking in a deep breath, it was than Stiles landed on top of him, knocking the air from his lungs once again.

Stiles commented as he climbed off Scott and said, "I say fuck the inhaler and get the fuck out of here."

Scott sighed as he stood up and said, "Alright, let's go."

But just as the boys climbed over a log, both boys froze when they heard a bloodcurdling growl from behind the two teenagers. They slowly turned around to look behind them, both boys stared wide-eyed at the large hulking beast behind them, their hearts thundered under their breast as they both struggled to remember how to breathe.

The beast turned and its glowing red eyes landed on the two teenagers and started to charge at them. 

The beast leapt into the air and landed onto of Scott, pining him to the ground. The beast leaned over and it bite his side, causing the boy to cry out in pain.

"Scott!" Stiles cried out but his cry only drew the beast's attention to them. "Shit!" Stiles muttered as the beast started to prowl towards the boy. Stiles took a step back yet only stumbled over his own feet, falling backwards and landed on the floor behind him with a thud. Stiles looked over to see the beast getting ready to pounce and he raised his arm up in an feeble attempt at self-defense, the red-eyed beast lunged at him and dug its horribly sharp teeth into his thin arm, causing Stiles to cry out in pain.

But then the beast's nose twitch, it had caught a new scent...one that was way more tantalizing than these two boys. 

The beast released the boy's arm and slowly turned its head towards the direction where the scent was coming from before it took off in that direction...

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the direction that the scent was coming from, Mikaela was walking through the Preserve with her headphones on over her ears. She was walking through the dark, using the moonlight to guide her way. Her hair flow behind her as she walked through the dark woods. The silence and stillness of the woods reached her senses, as she was listening to music, and surrounded Mikaela like a cocoon.

Mikaela frowned than and came to a stop, looking around her now, when she had finally noticed the usual silence and stillness of the woods. The Preserve was never this quiet at night, the night creatures would be up and moving around at this time.

Mikaela cursed when she realized that this could mean only one thing. A dangerous and big predator was in the woods and no animal wanted to be caught out in the open.

Then she felt something in her boot and cursed again as she sat down on a log and pulled her boot off, hitting the bottom of it until the pebbles came out. How she got them into her boot was unknown because they were high and couldn't have gotten in that easily though she had slid down a hill so it could have gotten in that way. Mikaela placed the boot got up and started to walk again. Tossing a small rock up and in down, catching it.

"Oh great! Out in the woods by myself without any weapon, talk about genius," She glanced behind her. "That would explain why I had this eerily sensation ever since I came into the woods."

Mikaela froze when a howl erupted through the woods and swallowed once again, she snapped her head to the side, looking towards where she thinks that it had come from but in the woods, it was impossible to know for sure. Mikaela turned back to face the direction where she had came into the Preserve and started to head back, back tracking, she lifted her jacket's hood, it also started to rain.

Just her luck, it would rain when she was getting freaked out by a creepy sound in the creepy dark woods.

it was than that Mikaela started to become aware what song was playing now and she raised her iPhone to look at the song as she hoped it wasn't what she had thought it was, and found herself glaring at her iPhone when she read the title, cursing herself for ever putting the song on her iPhone. She did not find the song to be funny at all, especially not now, giving her current predicament. It was _Li'l Red Riding Hood_ by Sam the Sham  & The Pharaohs.

"Really?!" Mikaela hissed at her iPhone as she glared at it, pushing the headphones down to hang around her neck, but she was still able to hear the song. "Not the best song to play giving my situation now!"

**_Owoooooooo! Who's that I see walkin' in these woods? Why, it's Little Red Riding Hood. Hey there Little Red Riding Hood, You sure are looking good. You're everything a big bad wolf could want. Listen to me._ **

Mikaela glared solemnly down at her red hoodie jacket that she was wearing, "I had to wear this stupid thing! Man, talk about stupid choices." And she was now talking to herself, maybe she was going crazy now that she was the sole teen in the house now that her brother had moved out of the nest.

A growl sounded in front of Mikaela, causing the girl to stop and snap her eyes up. She gasped when she found herself looking into the red eyes of an Alpha werewolf standing within ten feet of her. Surprise and awe filled Mikaela, instead of fear and dread, something that should have filled someone who found themselves in Mikaela's situation but she wasn't like everyone else, Mikaela couldn't help but have those feelings filling her.

Mikaela hadn't expect to have ran in with a werewolf, let alone an Alpha.

**_Little Red Riding Hood. I don't think little big girls should. Go walking in these spooky old woods alone. Owoooooooo!_ **

The Alpha werewolf started to take slow stepped towards Mikaela, who started to take slow steps backwards when she saw it move. Mikaela than noticed the blood dripping from it's fangs and swallowed, wondering who he had bitten and was it someone she knew. Slowly wariness was filling, Mikaela knew that a bite from an Alpha either could turn humans or kill them, so she really didn't know what their bite does to her kind and she really didn't want to find out.

Her eyes landed on the small rock in her hand as she heard the Alpha taking deep breaths, sniffing the air, almost like he was scenting the air, before darting back to look at the Alpha. He was clearly smelling and Mikaela wondered if he was smelling her or something else but she wasn't going to stick around to find out.

**_What big eyes you have, The kind of eyes that drive wolves mad. So just to see that you don't get chased. I think I ought to walk with you for a ways._ **

Mikaela hurled the small rock at him and watched it nailed him on the nose before she turned and took off in a full-out ran. She could hear him yelping and snarling behind her. The rock had stunned him enough to give the teenage girl a head start. Mikaela weaved between trees and leapt over boulders, logs and stumps. Mikaela could feel the wolf within start to raise up, wanting to take control of their escape. 

Running on four legs was faster than running on two legs, after all. But Mikaela resisted that urge, not yet...she didn't want to give herself away just yet.

She cursed as she finally realized what she had done, _Fuck! Nice going, Mikaela, why don't you go back there and beat him with a branch for good measure?_

_**What full lips you have. They're sure to lure someone bad. So until you get to grandma's place. I think you ought to walk with me and be safe.** _

Twenty minutes later, Mikaela stopped to lean against a tree trunk, panting heavily as she bent over, putting her hands on her knees. She had ran for what felt like thirty minutes, so her heart felt like it was going to burst from her chest and her lungs felt like they were burning. Wolf women had great stamina though Mikaela doubted that they had ever been chased by an Alpha werewolf.

Had no reason to...until today.

Mikaela straightened up and put her hands on her hips as she looked around, noticing that because she was running, blindly, through the woods, in order to get away from that beast, Mikaela had gotten herself good and lost.

_**I'm gonna keep my sheep suit on. Until I'm sure that you've been shown. That I can be trusted walking with you alone. Owoooooooo!** _

Mikaela slapped her hand to her forehead. _Great, Mikaela. Now you're lost in the woods with a huge Alpha werewolf who wants you for reasons unknown._ She shivered. _Now I feel like those stupid girls from those horror slasher movies that Stiles, Micah, Scott and I laugh at._

She sighed as she started to walk, confidant that she had put a reasonable distance between her and the Alpha. Mikaela searched her pocket for her phone to call her dad but cursed when she realized in her haste to leave the house she had forgotten it.

Mikaela ran her fingers through her hair in frustration as she muttered, "Like this night couldn't get any worse."

_**Little Red Riding Hood, I'd like to hold you if I could, But you might think I'm a big bad wolf so I won't. Owoooooooo!** _

A growl sounded behind her, piercing suddenly through the still dark trees around her. Mikaela froze and slowly turned around to see that the huge dark Alpha was now standing behind her, a good distance away but it still made her heart started to beat against her chest. She spun back around and started to ran once again. Behind her, she could hear that the Alpha chasing after her and kicking up speed.

"Nice going, Mikaela, you just had to jinx yourself." Mikaela muttered as she weaved between trees and logs, trying to lose the creature behind her. "And I really need to stop talking to myself out loud!"

**_What a big heart I have, The better to love you with, Little Red Riding Hood, Even bad wolves can be good._ **

Mikaela screamed when she felt something knocking into her back and she fell to the ground with the Alpha on top of her. She squirmed in its hold until she was lying on her back with her face and its face were mere inches of each other. Mikaela swallowed, she saw that the Alpha's eyes watched the movement.

She could feel his hot breath against her skin, making her hair move with each pant. She let out a heavy breath, wanting to breath despite feeling the hot breath landing on her face. Mikaela was starting to feel her body throb and pulsate, it wasn't a bad feeling, it wasn't good either. It was a strange feeling, Mikaela hadn't felt this way before and it scared her, it made her tremble underneath the large and bulky body of the Alpha werewolf.

_**I'll try to be satisfied, Just to walk close by your side, Maybe you'll see things my way, Before we get to Grandma's place.** _

Mikaela pressed herself even tighter against the cold ground below her as the Alpha lowered his muzzle towards her face, hazel brown eyes meets and holds with glowing blood red eyes.

She closed her eyes then and opened herself to the change, she felt it wrap around her. One minute he was on top of her and the next he wasn't, a small black wolf had scrambled out from underneath him. The animal was facing him and growled at him. Mikaela and the wolf both fought for control but the human side won, she knew that she wouldn't have survived a fight with the Alpha werewolf.

_**Little Red Riding Hood, You sure are lookin' good, You're everything that a big bad wolf could want.** _

 

Mikaela spun around and took off running, her four legs easily eating up the distance as she ran. Her keen ears could hear the werewolf chasing after her but after a while, she heard him no longer behind her.

She put a little more speed, just in case he was trying to trick her into slowing down and stopping.

Whatever he wanted with her, he wasn't going to get at all. Her parents didn't raise a foolish daughter and she had seen enough horror movies with werewolves to know what happens to the moron bimbo who stopped running when she was being chased by a werewolf in the creepy dark woods at night.

It ended with said bimbo being torn up with blood, guts and body parts everywhere.

_**Owoooooooo!** _

Mikaela finally got home and walked inside, her father wasn't at home most likely at work so she didn't have to answer any questions about her appearance. The teen changed back into her human form and did a quick check on her things. Mikaela still had everything, she didn't know how she kept everything whenever she changed but she did. Nor did she know where they went when she changed. She ran up the stairs and quickly stripped and showered then she dried off and got dress into her pajamas once more. Mikaela climbed into bed with Max lying his head onto her second pillow, bumping his head against her arm.

"I'm alright, Max."

She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him towards her, hugging him against her chest. Mikaela closed her eyes as she wondered if Scott and Stiles had been bitten by werewolf like she had thought they had been and if the Alpha that had attacked her was the one that had attacked Scott and Stiles.

Before she fell asleep, she dimly heard a howl somewhere in the distance...


	3. Wolf Moon Part 2

Mikaela drove her black [1969 Boss 429 Mustang](http://blog.cars-on-line.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/12/1969-Boss-429-Mustang.jpg) into the school parking lot of her High School, danging from the rear view mirror was a black four limb dragon and parked it into the first empty stall she had found and turned off the engine. She climbed out of the car and locked it as she slings her backpack over her shoulder, she started to walk towards the front of the school. She wore the same thing she had on yesterday but instead of the red hoodie, she had on a black leather jacket over her tank top. Mikaela ran her fingers through her curls with a heavy sigh, she kept waking up to every little noise through out the night thinking that it was the Alpha outside her house.

"Kaela!"

She looked over her shoulder when she heard someone call her name to see that it was Stiles, she should have known that it was him because he was the only one who called her by that annoying name and many others.

She hated it when people shortened her name.

"Hey, Stiles." Mikaela said in a way of greeting when Stiles joined her, not even bothering getting after him for calling her that horrid nickname... He'd just ignore her like he had done before when she had gotten after him for calling her Kaela. Though there were worse nicknames to be called and her brother called her many other nicknames, which she hated.

"Is Scott here yet?"

"He just got here." She jerked her chin behind him where she saw Scott riding into the parking lot on his bike.

Scott rode his bike into the school parking lot and headed towards the bike rake, he jumped off his bike once he stopped in front of it and rolled it into one of the slots. He locked the bike to the rake and took off his helmet when a car drove and parked in the parking space by him. The door opened and hit Scott, causing the boy to look behind him to see Jackson Whittemore getting out of the car.

"Dude," Jackson hissed, glaring between his car door and Scott. "Watch the paint job!" He looked away when he heard a friend call his name and he sent another glare to Scott before heading towards his friend.

Scott rolled his eyes, shaking his head before heading towards the entrance of the school, where he spotted Stiles and Mikaela waiting for him. He could see that Stiles had a bandage wrapped around the still bleeding wound on his arm.

Stiles looked at Scott once he had joined the other two and said, "Okay, let's see this thing."

Scott raised his shirt up to show the still bleeding wound that was wetting the bandage on his side. Mikaela and Stiles leaned over to look at it and both visible grimace at the sight of it. Stiles reached out to touch it but Mikaela slapped his hand and Scott moved away from it. "If you don't want me to touch your wound then don't be touching other people's." Mikaela scolded him and Stiles in response stuck out his tongue at her in a childish manner.

She, in response to that childish behavior, punched Stiles in the shoulder.

"Ow!" Stiles snapped as he rubbed the spot where she had punched him at.

Mikaela rolled her eyes and said, "I didn't hit you that hard, Stiles."

"You have an older brother who taught you how to hit so yeah, you did hit me hard."

She rolled her eyes again at that and shook her head.

Scott said as they started to walk towards the entrance and said, "It was too dark to see much but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf."

Stiles looked at Scott after the he and Mikaela shared a look and asked, "A wolf bit us?"

"Uh-huh." Scott simply said, looking at them.

"No, not possible." Stiles disagreed.

Mikaela stayed silent as she watched them, fiddling with the longest of her wolf tooth necklace as she walked towards the school's entrance. She released it and lowered her hand and tucked it into her front pocket.

Scott scoffed and said, "We heard a wolf howling."

"No, we didn't." Stiles said matter-of-factly.

"What do you mean?" Scott said with a light chuckle. "We were all there, so we heard the same thing."

Stiles scoffed again and said, " 'Cause California doesn't have wolves, okay?" He turned to face Scott, stopping the three teens from entering the school. "Not in sixties years."

Scott looked confused at that and said, "Really?"

Stiles and Mikaela shared another look before he said, "Yes, really. There's no wolves in California"

"You could have heard a dog howling." Mikaela added in. "Since they are direct descendants from wolves." She paused then added. "Though I don't know if the government is bring them back into the wild like they did in Yellowstone."

"Alright, if you don't believe me about the wolf." Scott said. "Then you definitely wouldn't believe me when I tell you that I found the body when I was looking for my inhaler."

Stiles said as he reached out as if he was going to touch his shoulder, "Are you kidding me?"

Scott said, shaking his head, "No. I wish, I'm going to have nightmares for a month."

"That is freaking awesome!" Stiles interrupted, drawing Mikaela's and Scott's attention to him. "This is seriously going to be the best thing to happen to this town since...." Stiles noticed his long-time crush walking towards them. "Since the birth of Lydia Martin! Hey, Lydia, you look...." Stiles started to address Lydia, who just breezed passed him, making Stiles stare after her and Mikaela glaring at her back. "Like you're gonna ignore me."

Mikaela crossed her arms over her breasts as Scott resisted the urge to laugh as Stiles turned to him in an accusing way and said, "You're the cause of this, you know."

Scott simply nodded his head as they walked to the entrance, "Uh-huh."

"You've been dragging me down to your nerd depth. I'm a nerd by association." Stiles told him, making Mikaela laugh. "I'm Scarlet nerded by you."

They eventually reached their class and took their desks just as the teacher walked in, stopping all the talking and the students who weren't sitting quickly found their seats.

"As you all know, there indeed was a body found in the woods last night." The teacher said as he wrote on the white board. Scott turned to look Mikaela and Stiles, the latter just smirked and winked at him while the former just looked bored out of her skull, rolling her pen between her fingers as she stared out the window. "And I am sure that your eager little minds are coming up with various morbid scenarios as to what happened. But I am here to tell you that the police already had a suspect in custody." Scott shoots Stiles a confused look, who in turn raised his hands in a defensive 'don't ask me' motion. "Which means you can give your undivided attention to the syllabus on your desks." Many students groaned. "Outlining this semester."

Mikaela tore her eyes away from the scenery next to her window seat and looked back at the syllabus.

A shrill sound rang out, someone's phone was going off, causing Scott to flinch and look around, searching for the culprit, noticing that Stiles was also looking around with a small frown on his lips while Mikaela was focused on syllabus before her. Scott wore a perplexed expression on his face as he realized that he and Stiles were the only two who was hearing it. But then Stiles looked back at the syllabus before him, tuning out the sound completely. A single beep cut off the ringing and than a girl's voice sounded, just not in the room. Looking out the window, Scott noticed a pretty brunette girl who sat on a bench near the parking lot.

"Mom, three calls on my first day is a little over doing it." The girl said, speaking into the phone that was sandwiched between her head and right shoulder, both of her hands were searching the inside of her bag. Scott frowned as he listened to the girl. "Everything but a pen! Oh my god, I didn't actually forget a pen." She sighed as the person, her mother apparently replied, saying. "Okay, okay. I gotta go, love you." She hanged up, standing up as the principle came into view and apologized for keeping her waiting.

Scott followed the voices and footsteps as they grew louder, approaching the classroom door. The door opened and the new girl walked into the class behind the Principle, looking shy and uncomfortable. "Class, this is our new student, Allison Argent. Please do the best to make her feel welcome."

Mikaela and Stiles looked over to see Scott handing the new girl, Allison, a pen, who took it with a smile and 'thanks', but once he had turned away, her face had turned into a confused and slightly suspicious look. But she wasn't the only one wearing a suspicious look, Mikaela had noticed her look and wore one of her own as she watched Allison from the corner of her eye. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the end of school, Scott, Mikaela and Stiles are by Scott's locker, waiting until it's time to head to Lacrosse practice. Scott looked up and noticed Allison from the opposite side of the corridor. They looked at each other until Lydia Martin strutted up to her and started up a conversation, and Stiles looked over as well when he heard Lydia's voice. Both teens listened in easily, watching them.

"That jacket is absolutely killer." Lydia asked, Scott and Stiles knew well enough to know that Allison is being tested right now, to see if she was 'suitable' for Lydia's clique. "Where did you get it?"

Allison seemed a little startled by Lydia, but answered anyway, "My mom was a buyer from a boutique back in San Francisco."

Lydia smiled approvingly and said, "And you are my new best friend." Then Lydia smiled and kissed Jackson, when he had came over. "Hey, Jackson."

Stiles frowned at that and looked away.

Tammy had came over to them once Mikaela was standing in front of her friends, she started a conversation, "Can someone tell me how the new girl is here all of five minutes." She looked over her shoulder at the group. "And she is already hanging out with Lydia's clique?"

Mikaela glared at the group as she leaned against her locker with her arms over her chest, "It's simply because of her jacket, her mom probably got it for her at a high end place."

"Because she's hot." Stiles stated simply while Scott continued to stare and listen in, Stiles kept an ear on the two girls' conversation and the conversation next to him. At Tammy's annoyed look and Mikaela's glare, he continued. "Beautiful people herd together."

Tammy stated as she gestured towards Mikaela, "Mikaela is a beautiful person, more so than they are, and she's not a part of that group."

"That's because Lydia doesn't approve of the fact that I have a wide circle of friends, unlike her, because I'm constantly changing interests and not everyone can keep up all the time." Mikaela explained with Stiles nodding his head in agreement. "Oh and my brother never gave her a second glance last year."

"That's true." Tammy said. "And your brother's hot...your dad too."

Mikaela made a gross out face and said, "Ewww."

Their voices were drowned at as Scott focus on the conversation between Lydia, Allison and Jackson....Stiles was also hearing this but was focusing his attention more on his two female friends.

"So, this weekend, there's a party." Lydia informed Allison.

"A party?" Allison inquired.

"Yeah, Friday night, you should come." Jackson said, using his right arm to lean against the lockers and his left arm holding Lydia to him.

Allison feigned disappointment as she said, "Oh, I can't. It's family night on Friday....But thanks for asking."

Jackson said, trying to get her to come to the party. "You're sure? Everyone's going after the game."

"You mean like football?" Allison asked, curious.

"Football is a joke here." Jackson told her with a laugh. "Are you kidding? The sport here is Lacrosse. We've won state companionship for the past two years."

Lydia looked up at Jackson and played with his hair, openly bragging, "Because of the team captain!"

Jackson allowed a smug grin to take over his face, "We practice in a few minutes. If you don't have anything else to do...."

Allison immediately started to protest, "Well, I was going to-"

"Perfect! You come!" Lydia cut her off, and Allison gave Scott another smile as the popular girl grabbed her hand and lead her in the direction of the field.

Mikaela glanced at the watch on her phone as she said, "You two better get to the lockers and get ready for practice."

Stiles glanced at her phone as well over her shoulder just earned an annoyed look from the dark haired teen, "Yeah, we should get going."

Mikaela gave Tammy a side-hug before she walked after Stiles and Scott, wanting to see if Scott does get into first line.

Mikaela said once they reached the locker room door, "Good luck, Scott! I'll be cheering you on!"

Scott smiled at the pretty black haired teen as Stiles rolled his eyes at his friend, "Thanks, Mikki, for the vote of confidence."

Mikaela gave him a two fingered salute as she also kicked Stiles in the shin and said, "I have a feeling that you'll get in first line, Scott."

Scott smiled at her and said, "Thanks, Mikki." 

After getting ready for practice, Scott and Stiles were walking towards the field, the energetic boy spotted Mikaela sitting at the benches with her legs spread out before her and was playing on her phone... Most likely playing 'Candy Crush' or something similar.

Stiles said, trying to talk Scott out of playing, "But if you play, I won't have anyone to talk to on the bench! Are you really gonna do that to your best friend?"

Scott looked at Stiles in annoyance and said, "I can't stay out again. All my life is sitting on the side lines. This season I make first line."

Stiles sighed, knowing that Scott was dead serious about this, and headed towards the bench. He looked up and noticed Mikaela looking at him, Stiles gestured towards Scott while he shook his head. Mikaela smiled and shrugged at him, turning back to her game.

Scott noticed Allison coming to sit on the benches with Lydia, sitting near Mikaela, who barely even glanced at them. When she spotted Scott, the two share yet another smile. Mikaela, having noticed that smile, rolled her eyes as Stiles scoffed and rolled his in response, the former leaning back until her back was pressing against the bench behind her.

Scott's eyes finally left Allison when Coach Finstock's voice suddenly appeared from behind him, "McCall!"

Scott turned to see Coach Finstock walking towards him and said, "Yeah?"

"You're playing." Coach Finstock informed him as he tossed a lacrosse stick at him.

Scott caught the stick, looking at the Coach as he said, "I've never played..."

"I know." Coach Finstock simply states. "Scoring some points will give the boys a confidence boost. It's a first day back thing! Get'em energized! Fire up!"

"What about me?" Scott asked with a trace of hurt in his voice.

Coach Finstock patted Scott's cheek, smiling and said, "Try not to take any in the face." He turned his back to Scott to face the rest of the team. "Let's go! Come on!"

Mikaela shouted at Scott as he made his way towards the goal, "You can do it! I have complete faith in you!" She whistled and clapped before she put away her phone and took out her Ipod and put her headphones on, she found 'Footloose' by Blake Shelton and hit 'play' but not too loud so she couldn't hear what was going on around her. Her eyes were fixed on Scott as she listened to her favorite song.

Scott gave her a half-hearted smile before he put the helmet on, hoping that it hid the light blush that appeared on his cheeks. Mikaela smirked at his reaction and crossed her legs, the top foot bouncing to the beat of the song. 

Allison kept her eyes fixed on Scott, who now stood in front of the goal, and asked Lydia, "Who is that?"

Following the new girl's line of vision to Scott, Lydia tilted her head slightly. "Him? I'm not sure who he is...." Not that surprised Mikaela and Scott and Stiles, with the two boys' new hearing because Lydia never paid much attention to anyone outside her group. "Why?"

Allison still didn't take her eyes off of Scott. "He's in my English class." She said with a smile.

Mikaela spoke up then, drawing Allison's and Lydia's attention to her, and lowered her headphones until they rested on her shoulders so she could talk to the two other girls, "He's Scott McCall, one of my best friends."

"Who has a best friend?" Lydia asked with an arched look.

"I can't help it that I am so outgoing and awesome that I can make friends with everyone I met, Lydia." Mikaela commented in an off-hand manner and glared at the popular girl. "I just have this aura that makes me easy to approach, talk to and befriend unlike you. Oh and that I don't hold a grudge against the younger sibling of the guy who basically rejected you."

Allison smiled at her as she said, "Hi, I'm Allison Argent."

Mikaela stared at her silent then she smiled back at her but the new girl could tell that it was cool and not at all friendly, "Mikaela Sawyer."

"It's nice to meet you." Allison said then she looked at Scott before looking back at Mikaela. "So how long have you known Scott?"

Mikaela tapped her index finger to her chin in thought. "All my life, maybe? He's my childhood friend, next to Stiles of course." She pointed to Stiles who seemed to have this sense that she had said his name, because he turned towards her casually and waved back when she waved to him with a smile. Then he saw Lydia and quickly turned back around, Mikaela could see the tip of his ears were a nice shade of red. Mikaela scoffed and rolled her eyes at his actions.

What she didn't know was that Stiles somehow heard her say his name but the teenage boy didn't think much about it as he focused on the practice that was happening on the grass in front of him.

If either girl said anything else, Scott didn't hear it over the amplified sound of the whistle. The teen covered his ears with his hands, desperately trying to block out the awful sound. This distraction caused Scott to get hit in the face by a ball, sending him to the ground. Coach and the rest of the team laughed. Mikaela let's out an angry growl as her eyes took on a eye-shine like quality but was gone as soon as she blinked.

Mikaela bolted to her feet and shouted at Scott, "Are you going just lie there on the grass and let them laugh at you, Scott?! Get your ass up and show them up!" She even cupped her hands next to her mouth to make sure he heard her. "Make'em eat their laughter! I hope they choke on it!!!"

Allison stared wide-eyed at Mikaela once she sat back down again and said, "Wow, you clearly don't care that there was a teacher there."

Mikaela looked at her with a nasty looking smirk and said, "Nah, Coach Finstock and I have a shaky agreement. I get to curse the entire time at the team and I don't make his life absolutely miserable here.... And trust me, I can do that very well." She popped the collar of her jacket before she looked away 

At Mikaela's words, Scott was filled with determination and stood up, bracing himself for the next throw. The player ran up, and shot the ball to Scott's right at high speed and Scott.... Caught it. Stiles cheered for his best friend despite being surprised, (he sent a quick look to Mikaela but saw that she didn't know what had happened either so it wasn't a spell of hers) Mikaela was surprised as well but she still cheered for him. But of course, Stiles and Mikaela weren't the only ones who were surprised by Scott being able to catch the ball, Coach Finstock, Allison, Lydia and the rest of the team were surprise as well.

Mikaela whistled sharply and shouted, "Fuck yeah, Scott! That's the way to do it!" She even did a little dance of joy and giggled like a loon.

Shot after shot, Scott easily caught them all with Stiles and Mikaela acting as his personal cheerleaders though Mikaela made a much prettier cheerleader than Stiles, they both let out various shouts and whoops.

Allison watched as Scott played spectacularly, impressed with his plays, "He seems pretty good."

Lydia watched Scott in slightly awe and agreed, "Uh, very good!"

Mikaela, Stiles and Scott noticed that Jackson had pushed aside the player before him in order to have a go at Scott, and the three teens nervous gulped as the captain caught the ball and charged at Scott. Jackson shot the ball in a spectacular and powerful way but Scott even caught that with ease. Everyone cheered and applauded Scott, but no one did it as hard and loud as Stiles and Mikaela. Everyone was impressed by Scott's skill though Jackson was glaring daggers at him.

Stiles shouted as he ran over to Scott, "That's my friend!"

Mikaela rushed into the field to give Scott a big hug, actually it was more of her throwing herself into his arms as she laughed loudly in joy. Scott grunted at the force of her 'hug' and laughed.

She kissed Scott on the cheek, laughing and said, "Oh my god! You were incredible!"

"Thanks, Mika!" Scott said, hugging her back. "Thanks for that boost of confidence."

"No problem!" Mikaela told him with a large smile.

Scott smiled at her and said, "Hey, can you come with Stiles and I back to the woods so I can look for my inhaler?"

Mikaela saluted him and said, "Yes, Captain Scott, sir!" 

**Beacon Hill Preserve.**

Mikaela, Scott and Stiles were talking as they walked through woods, heading towards the area that they had been last night and was attacked by that beast. Mikaela had her arms crossed over her chest as she followed after Stiles and Scott.

Scott said as he looked back at the other two teens, "I don't- I don't know what it was." They splashed through a small river as he continued on. "It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball. And that's not the only weird thing. I-I can- I can hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear. Smell things." He finished.

Mikaela looked at Scott with an raised brow as Stiles looked at him with a disbelieving look on his face. "Like the mint-mojito gum in your pocket." Scott replied looking at him.

Stiles stopped and reached into his pocket. "I don't have any mint gum in my pocket..." But he trailed off as he stared in shock at the mint gum now in his grasp, Stiles looked at Mikaela, who also wore the same expression of surprise on her face before he looked at Scott then it dawned on him that he had also been smelling it but he never realized that it had been coming from him. "So all this started with a bite."

"What if it's like an infection, like, my body's flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something?" Scott asked as they start walking once again.

"You know what?" Stiles spoke up, causing Scott to look back at him. "I actually think I've heard of this- it's a specific kind if infection."

Scott asked him as Stiles felt Mikaela staring at him, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, yeah. I think it's called lycanthropy." Stiles stated and heared Mikaela tutted in responded but he could tell that Scott hadn't catch on.

"What's that? Is that bad?" He asked Stiles, who had to really fight back the urge to eye-roll at Scott's slowness.

"Oh yeah, it's the worst." Stiles replied though. "But only once a month."

"Once a month?" Scott frowned at him.

"Yep. On the night of a full moon." Stiles said then he howled, causing Scott to chuckle as he punched him and Mikaela to laugh. "Hey, look you're the one who thinks we heard a wolf howling."

"Hey, there could be something seriously wrong with me." Scott told him.

"I know! You're a werewolf! Rrrrr!" Stiles teased. "Okay, obviously, I'm kidding. But if you see me in shop class trying to melt all the silver I can find, it's cause Friday's a full moon." He added in all seriousness, he looked over to see Mikaela nodding her head in agreement. Then he asked. "Are we close yet?"

"No.. I don't know. I could have sworn this was it. I saw the body...."

"Then you screamed like a little girl and knocked Stiles and you down where you two clowns went sliding down a hill." Mikaela interrupted, making Scott glare at her.

"The deer came running and I dropped my inhaler." Scott finished his sentence, and Stiles laughed as Mikaela shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe the killer moved the body." Stiles suggested.

"If he did, I hope he left my inhaler. Those things are like eighty bucks." Scott replied dryly, kneeling down to look for his inhaler.

Mikaela laughed and said, "Here's to hoping then." 

Stiles watched as Mikaela knelt down to help Scott but he sensed someone watching them and looked over to see an older guy watching them, Stiles had a feeling that he was looking more at Mikaela though and not the two guys with her... Since her ass was facing him and Stiles was a boy first and a friend second so he had checked her out before and knew that she had an ass that was made for jeans to cup. Did that make him a pervert? He didn't think so, it just meant that he was a normal boy.

He cleared his throat which caused Mikaela to look up to see what had caused Stiles to do that, she saw that he was staring behind her so she turned her head to see what had caught his attention. Mikaela had to stop her jaw from dropping at the sight of the older guy behind her and she could feel her heart start to beat a little faster in response to his presence.

He was a tall, broad-shouldered man with a ripped body underneath that dark Henley shirt, jacket and tight, form-fitting pants. He looked to be in his early twenties, maybe, with dark hair and green eyes, and a face like a male model. But he was oddly familiar to Mikaela then the girl immediately started to blush as she realized who she was staring at like some love-struck teenager... She was a love-struck teenager but it didn't mean that she had to act like one.

Mikaela found herself face to face with her long-time crush, Derek Fucking Hale. Actually it was more like face to crotch but she tried not to think about it as she made sure to her eyes on his face and not on his erm _package_. Mikaela quickly and roughly shoved those thoughts out of her head before they could even get heated as she focused on the older guy behind her.

The teenage girl always had a crush on him, ever since she was a child which caused her brother to tease her about it. She felt a certain pull towards him despite never having ever talked to him since moving here, and she had always seen Derek around town with his family from the window of her grandmother's business. But Mikaela had pushed down her attraction to him because there was no way a guy like Derek would ever date her since he was so out of her league. Like seriously, there was no way in this life or the next that he would ever date her or even want to date her.

In fact Mikaela doubted that he even remembered who she was, let alone that she ever existed. Which that wouldn't be a surprise because every time she liked a guy, he never seemed to notice her and always walked passed her in the street without looking at her even once let alone twice.

"What are you doing here?" Derek said in that incredible sexy, deep voice of his, which made Mikaela shiver and her heart to skip a beat, and the older guy's eyes were immediately drawn back to her, causing the young girl to blush once again. She hadn't been expecting him to look at her. "This is private property." He added.

Mikaela stood up and turned to face him, she wasn't comfortable being on her knees in front her long-time crush.

"We are so sorry, we didn't know." Mikaela replied, genuine apologetic. She saw Derek's eyes running over her body slightly and desperately tried not to blush once again... Which was a battle she was slowly losing because of the fact that he was looking at her. Mikaela wasn't vain or anything but her grandmother was always telling her that she was pretty, and the teenage girl had learned from the very start of her life was that Granny Marilyn never lied, so maybe Derek finally noticed her and was interested in her in the same way she was interested in him? Yeah and while she's hoping for that, she could hope for world peace and pigs to fly while she was hoping for Derek to return her feelings.

"Yeah, we were just looking for something." Scott added. "But-- forget it." He turned to Mikaela and Stiles. "All right, come on. I gotta get to work."

"Bloody hell! Thanks for reminding me that I have to get to work too, Scott!" Mikaela said. "Granny Marilyn would so skin me alive if I am late again." Not that her grandmother would ever skin her alive but she didn't want to test her threat... Like at all. Derek looked at her again and she looked at him before she looked away, shyly as she tucked her hair behind her ear. 

Stiles elbowed her none to gently in the ribs and that earned him a sharp jab to the ribs by her index and middle fingers though it was mostly her nails that did the stabbing. The boy yelped and placed his hand on his side as he moved away from her, giving her a dirty look which she returned but then she stuck out her tongue at him. Mikaela looked away from the teen who was obviously milking the jab she had given him, she hadn't jabbed him _that_ hard.

Mikaela watched as Derek easily threw something at Scott, who caught, revealing that it was Scott's inhaler. Mikaela looked back at Derek who was looking back at her once again before turning and walking away. And Mikaela's eyes were instantly drawn to his butt, which fit nicely in those pants.

"Stop ogling the poor guy's ass, Mika." Stiles's voice broke through her thoughts and caused the girl to jerk in surprise.

"I totally wasn't ogling at his ass." Mikaela said as she Gibbs slapped Stiles.

"Ow! And like hell you weren't, I saw you ogling him... Anyways that was Derek Hale." Stiles said and looked at Mikaela and Scott with a serious air around him now. "You remember, right? He's only like a few years older than us."

"Remember what?" Scott asked as Mikaela looked at him with a slight frown.

"His family." Stiles answered. "They all burned to death in a fire....about ten years ago."

Scott watched Derek for a while before he looked at his two friends and said, "Come on, I have to get to work."

Mikaela watched Derek for a while as Stiles and Scott started to walk away before she turned and hurried after them. Her heart was still hammering under her breast, it would be like that for a while now because she saw and even spoke to Derek.


	4. Wolf Moon Part 3

**Sawyer Wolf Sanctuary**

Mikaela picked up a box of meat and carried it to her wheel barrow. She placed it in the wheel barrow as she turned to look to where Granny Marilyn was talk to the Sheriff, probably wanted to see if any of their wolves had escaped but both Mikaela, Micah and Marilyn always triple check the cages before they walk away after leaving the cages. Mikaela had switched her tank top for her work shirt that she had tucked into the back of her denim jeans while wore it loose and free in the front.

The teen walked off to feed the wolves around the Sanctuary while her grandmother dealt with the Sheriff, the matriarch of the Sawyer family didn't like law enforcement too much because of a bad past experience with some back in Texas. Though she did tolerate them because of her son who worked in law enforcement as a Deputy. It was originally owned by her maternal side of the family but the death of her grandmother and mother it ended up going to her father's side of the family.

She feed the wolves in the first pen before she kneeled in front of one of the cages as one of the wolves walked over and rubbed up against the fence, whining.

"Hey, Luna." Mikaela cooed as she scratched the wolf through the chain link fence. The female was pure white, hence her name, with gold eyes. That seemed to have the ability to see through your very soul.

"The wolves seem to like you." A voice said from behind her causing her to jolt in surprise before she looked over her shoulders to see who had managed to sneak up behind her.

It was Derek Hale.

Mikaela stood up quickly and turned to face him, missing how Luna reacted to Derek which was lowering her head and slinking away. "Um yeah, wolves always seemed to like me... At least the ones that we have here, I don't go anywhere near wild wolves." She looked at the wolves, not wanting to look at her long time crush. Mikaela knew why wolves liked her, they could smell the wolf that she hides from everyone inside her. "Not these ones are tamed but I know them well enough by now." Mikaela smiled at Derek a bit awkwardly as the older guy walked over and stood next to her to look at the wolves as well.

"Whose the alpha?"

"Oh, that'll be the big black one over there." She pointed to the wolf. "His name is Shadow." Shadow was watching Derek from his spot under a tree, the rest of the pack was lying either behind or next to him. "So... What brings you here?" Mikaela turned around and leaned against the fence as she looked up at Derek.

"I saw the Deputy cars out front." Derek explained.

"Ah, yeah." Mikaela said. "They are asking if one of our wolves escaped."

"Did one escape?"

Mikaela shook her head and said, "No, we always triple check the gates and we always do a head check in the morning, afternoon and night before we close." She motioned to a folder that was in a basket nearby as she spoke.

Derek looked at the folder before he looked at her, "Thank you for talking to me and sorry for trespassing without permission on your land."

"You're welcome and it's open to the public so it's fine." Mikaela said with a shrug of her shoulders. "Besides my friends and I sort of trespassed on your land so consider us even."

"Alright...I'll be seeing you, Mikaela." Derek said. "And be careful around the wolves." And with that he walked off, leaving Mikaela staring at his ass as he moved away from her.

Mikaela blushed as she turned around and walked away, she fanned herself as she moved away.

Was it just her or was it hot now?

"What did Derek want?" 

Mikaela jerked in surprise and spun around to see her older brother standing behind her. Micah was a handsome young man with black hair, a week stubble and his light blue eyes. He was a tall, broad-shouldered man with a ripped body underneath the Sawyer Sanctuary shirt, jacket and tight, form-fitting denim jeans. 

"Micah! Don't sneak you behind me like that!"

Micah rolled his eyes and said, "I wasn't sneaking but whatever, you shouldn't have been staring at him like a love struck teen."

"I am a teen, Micah."

"You don't need to act like one." Micah drawled out before he motioned towards the rest of the pens. "Don't forget to feed the others, if you need my help I'll be loading meat into the walk in freezer." He ruffled her hair before he walked away from his younger sister, Mikaela watched him leave before she looked in the direction that Derek had gone before she grabbed the wheel barrow's handles and lifted it up, wheeling it to the next pen to feed the wolves there.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek walked away from Mikaela, he knew who she was but it didn't seem like she remembered him even though they were neighbors before the fire that took the lives of his family.

She had grown into an attractive teen...with an extremely protective older brother that had been walking up behind his younger sibling when Derek had been talking to her. Micah Sawyer had graduated from Beacon Hills High School last year but during that year he had been watching over his freshmen sister, making sure no sleazy male teen got under her jeans, jeans that were tight around the butt and thighs and left nothing to the imagination, he had noticed that yesterday when he saw her and her two only guy friends looking for the inhaler that one of them had dropped. 

Why Micah allowed those two to stay with his younger sister, Derek had no idea but stay with her they did.

Micah didn't seem to like him, given the look he had been given Derek while he walked towards them but then again Micah didn't like any guy who got near his sister and would chase them away. Though he was tamed compared to their father who would take out his gun and clean it while he talked to any guy who showed an interest in Mikaela.

Those two boys must be very brave to continue being her friends or really crazy.

But he didn't have time to think about her or her brother, he had to talk to her two friends but without her around them.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Beacon Hills Animal Clinic**

Inside the town’s lone veterinary clinic, Scott flipped the sign on the door to closed and then grabs a few packages off the reception desk. The door to a storage room opened into the corridor. Scott backed out, hauling a huge bag of kitty litter. Setting it against the wall he took out a set of keys and unlocked the next door. But just before pulling it open he paused, hand gripping the doorknob as he listened to the utterly silent clinic. And then he heard it... Rain. The pattering of dropped on the roof. Scott twisted the knob and opened the door. He barely has a foot inside the room when the cages filled with cats come alive with activity the frightened felines suddenly bare their teeth, hissing and clawing frenetically at the cage doors. All of them focused on Scott, their backs arched, struck with absolute terror. Stunned, he staggered out of the room, slamming the door shut.  
  
Retreating into the waiting room, Scott can still hear the pandemonium coming from inside when a hammering sound caused him to spin him around. Standing outside and banging on the glass door with her fist is Allison. Rain-soaked it’s nevertheless easy to see that she’s crying and in a visible panic. Quickly unlocking the door, Scott lets her in as she tried to explain through tears what happened.  
  
"I didn’t see it. I took my eyes off the road for like two seconds to switch songs on my iPod and this dog...it came out of nowhere..." Allison said.  
  
"Okay, it’s all right. Do you remember where it happened so I can send out animal control to find it?" Scott said.  
  
"No. I mean yes, I know where I hit it. But the dog..." Allison said.

"Right. Where is it?" Scott said.  
  
"In my car." Allison said.  
  
Following Allison to her car under the now drizzling rain, Scott opened the back seat door to reveal an injured stray. Hackles raised, the frightened lab mix is clearly in pain. Allison reached in to pick him up but the dog snapped at her. She flinched back, stepping right into Scott’s arms.  
  
"You okay?" Scott asked.

She nodded, looking up at Scott behind her, his hands were on her forearms, fingers lightly touching her soft skin.

Scott continued to speak, "He’s just frightened."  
  
"That makes two of us." Allison said.  
  
"Let me see if I have better luck." Letting her go, Scott stepped toward the open door, oddly calm.  
  
"Careful." Allison said.

As he connected eyes with the dog, something happens sound dropped out around him, all except for the dog’s nervous panting. Then its harsh gasps begin to ease as some sort of primal communication occurs between them. For the briefest moment, his eyes take on a strangely yellow tint, like that of a wolf. In response, the dog lowered its body submissively, yielding to the obviously dominant animal.

With Allison watching in amazement, Scott gathered the dog into his arms and carried him into the vet’s office.  
  
Inside, Scott gently laid the injured animal down on the examining table. Allison stayed back, watching him inspect the dog while petting it, doing an expert job of calming it.  
  
"I think his leg is broken. I can splint it now myself, give him a painkiller and then let the doctor take a look in the morning." Scott said.

Allison steals glances at him, looking on with admiration as he works. But Scott doesn’t notice, terrified to glance at the beautiful girl. When he finally does look up, he saw that she’s hugging herself, soaked and obviously freezing.  
  
"I have a t-shirt in my bag." Scott said.  
  
"Oh, I don’t want to trouble you." Allison said.

But Scott is already reaching into his bag for the shirt. Allison took it with a smile. When she stepped into the hall for privacy, Scott can’t help but notice her reflection in a wall mirror. As she’s pulling the wet shirt off, he caught sight of her bare back. Looking away, Scott noticed the dog staring up at him.

Scott whispered at the animal, "What? I didn’t see anything."

The dog doesn’t look convinced. Allison comes back into the room, now wearing his shirt and no longer shivering.  
  
"Thanks for doing this. I feel really stupid." Allison said.

"How come?" Scott asked.  
  
"I don’t know. For freaking out like a total girl." Allison said.  
  
"You are a girl." Scott said.  
  
"I freaked out like a girly girl. And I’m not a girly girl." Allison said.  
  
"What kind of girl are you?" Scott asked.  
  
"Tougher than that. At least I thought I was." Allison said.  
  
"I’d be freaked out too. In fact, I’d probably cry. And not like a man. I’d cry like the girliest girl. It would be pathetic." Scott said with a smile.

Allison laughed and said, "Yeah, right."

Scott finished wrapping the dog’s leg as he said, "So it looks like he’s going to live. And I’m pretty sure he’ll even let you pet him if you want."  
  
Allison shook her head and said, "I don’t think so."  
  
"Come on. You don’t want him to sue. This breed is very litigious." Scott said.

Allison approached, tentatively reaching out to stroke the dog’s neck. Calm now, the dog even licked her hand.

Scott smiled once more and said, "See? He likes you." He watched Allison, unable to take his eyes off her.

Allison noticed his stare and asked, "What?"

"Sorry. You have an eyelash on your cheek." Scott explained as he motioned.  
  
"Oh. From the crying." Allison said. She wiped at her cheek but the lash is still there. Scott shook his head and she tried again. Still there. So Scott reached with his thumb to brush the lash from her cheek. "Thanks."

He nodded, hand coming down like he’s not quite sure what to do with it. "Um... I was wondering--I mean--is it really Family Night on Friday or do you think maybe you’d like to go to that party with me?"

She threw him a curious look. How did he know she said that?  
  
"Family Night was a total lie." Allison said with a smile.  
  
"So is that a yes? You’ll go?" Scott asked hopeful smiling.

Allison chuckled and said, "Definitely yes."

=======================================================================================================  
  
Tearing down the road on his bike, a huge smile nearly splits Scott’s face in half. He’s ecstatic. Jubilant. But not for long, he slowed down. Smile fading, something has caught his attention. He eased to a stop on the rain-slick road and held still. Turning his head up, he took a quick whiff of the air. Slowly, he turned around to find dark woods surrounding him on all sides. The road is completely empty. Strangely quiet. Then the sound of movement caught his ear. He turned, peering into the woods. Nothing. He started pedaling again, glancing to each side of him as he picked up speed. Then he noticed a shadow moving through the woods, keeping pace with him. When he started pedaling faster, that strange loping silhouette moved just as fast. Pedaling harder and harder, Scott pushed the bike to its limits, steel chain threatening to come off.  
  
The shadows slowed, letting him get ahead. Not at all relieved, Scott kept going, looking back to see something large and fast crossing the road just a few yards behind him, diving into the dark of the woods. Now on the other side of the road and driving Scott’s panic higher and higher, it kept pace with him once again until it disappeared. A breathless Scott gave a last glance back to the woods on both sides and then forward when a truck veers in front of him, an eighteen wheeler coming from a side road. Scott hits the brakes, the truck looming before him. Bike crashing against the hood of the cab, it flipped up and smacked down on the road, metal scraping pavement as it clattered to a stop. The truck driver jumped out, glancing around in panic. But there’s no body on the ground. So he finally peered up where Scott stood on the top of the truck. Perched right on the cab. Eyes wide, he looked down, terrified but also strangely exhilarated.  
  
"What the hell?" The Driver said.

Breathless, Scott is too stunned to even answer.


	5. Wolf Moon Part 4

Mikaela was walking through a hallway of her school, looking at her phone as she and Stiles texted each other back and forth. The latter was in the locker room, changing while the former was heading towards the field.

Today Mikaela was wearing a loose short sleeve shirt that exposed one shoulder and the black strap of her bra with her black leather jacket and dark denim jeans and boots. Her back pack was slung over one of her shoulders as she walked.

**I overheard my dad on the phone! And guess what?**

**Dude, you got to stop eavesdropping on your dad's phone calls**

**Miiiiiikkkkkkkiiiii, listen to me!**

** Fine, what did you hear?  **

** The fiber analysis report came back from LA and they found animal hairs on the body from the woods and it's wolf fur!  **

** Wolf fur? How is that even possible? **

** I have no idea!  **

** Ugh, I'll see you soon...tell Scott, okay? **

** Aye, aye El Captain! **

Mikaela shook her head as she put her phone into her jacket's pocket, smiling softly. Stiles was hyper but she loved him, there was never a boring moment with him around and everyday was fun.

=========================================================================================================

Amid the players rushing the field, a very late Stiles found Scott in the crowd and hurried toward him.  
  
"Scott, wait up! You gotta’ hear this." Stiles said.  
  
"I’m playing the first elimination, Stiles. Can’t it wait?" Scott said.  
  
"Just hold on. I overheard my Dad on the phone. The fiber analysis report came back from LA and they found animal hairs on the body from the woods." Stiles said excitedly.

"Stiles, I have to go." Scott said.

"You’re not going to believe what the animal was..." But with his helmet on, Scott disappeared in the crowd of other players rushing the field, leaving Stiles to say the next words to himself. "It was a wolf."

Out on the field, Coach Finstock shouted for the players, "All right, gather round..." Scott glanced to the bleachers where students and parents sat to watch the special scrimmage. He spotted Allison next to Lydia, Mikaela was surprisingly sitting with the two girls but she sat next to Allison and Lydia seemed to be trying to ignore Mikaela, the black haired girl looked both bored and amused by Lydia's reaction to her. She gave him a quick wave and a smile. He held up a hand to wave back. "You got a question, McCall?"

Scott lowered his hand as he said, "What?"  
  
Coach Finstock replied, "You raised your hand."  
  
"Oh, no I was just--nothing. Sorry." Scott said embarrassed.   
  
"All right, you know how this goes. If you don’t make the cut, you’re most likely warming the bench the rest of the season. But make first string and you play, your parents are proud, your girlfriend loves you, everything else is cream cheese. Now show me what you got." Coach Finstock said. 

The whistle then blows and the game begins.

The pace is fast and brutal. When the ball gets passed to Scott, Jackson came right after him, the lacrosse stick smacked down on his gloves causing Scott tumbled forward and slammed to the ground, kicking up dirt around him. The whistle stopped the play.

Jackson stood over Scott, glowering down at him as he picked the ball up with a gloved hand. Teeth clenched behind his mask, Scott pushed himself up off the ground. The Coach gave the whistle a sharp blow, starting the next play. Scott and Jackson find themselves staring across from each other at the draw, crouched down with their sticks waiting for the Assistant Coach to drop the ball. At the whistle, Scott moved with shocking speed, grabbing the ball right out from under Jackson. 

At the benches Stiles stood, slowly moving to the sidelines to watch. As does Mikaela, walking down the bleachers until she was standing next to Stiles.

Scott charged the length of the field. The Defense lashed out with their sticks but he parried them expertly. Jackson caught  up and made a furious stab at stealing the ball. Then with Defense converging on him, Scott twisted his lacrosse stick around, keeping the ball safely in the pocket while he literally flipped forward, leaping right over the heads of the Defensive Players. Feet landing on the turf, he whirled around, tossing the ball in an-over-the shoulder shot past the goalie right into the net.

The crowd in the bleachers roars with cheering, Allison is on her feet along with everyone else. Everyone except Stiles and Mikaela who were watching the scene before them closely, the former crossed her arms as she watched next to Stiles.  
  
"McCall, get over here!" Coach Finstock shouted. He trotred over to the Coach, all eyes on him. "What in the name of God was that? This is a lacrosse field. Are you trying out for the gymnastics team?"  
  
"No, Coach." Scott said.  
  
"Then what the hell was that?" Coach Finstock demanded.

Scott shrugged his shoulders and said, "I don’t know. I was just trying to make the shot."

"Well, you made the shot. And guess what? You just made starting lineup."

Cheers erupt around him. As team members slapped him on the back and knocked his helmet with their gloves, a deliriously happy Scott doesn’t even notice Jackson’s furious stare. Or Stiles and Mikaela who were both watching with very worried looks on their faces.

=================================================================================================

Fingers click furiously over a keyboard. Eyes locked onto his computer screen, Stiles bounced from one web page to the next. Words and images pop up on the screen, flashing across his face: Wolfsbane, Silver Bullets, Lycaon, Aconite, drawings of werewolves in different forms, one mostly human, another a massive fur-covered creature and yet another appearing as a normal wolf. Image after image, page after page while through the window outside the sun can be seen setting on Beacon Hills. A full moon beginning to rise.

Mikaela was hovering over his shoulder, her hazel-brown eyes staring at the screen as she read the words. Her knuckles turning white as she gripped his chair tightly as she stared in horror at what was appearing on the screen. 

As they both realized that both Scott and him had been bitten by a werewolf.  
  
As his room darkened, an increasingly panicked Stiles watched a sheet of paper come out of his printer - a detailed wood carving of a medieval hunter standing over the body of a werewolf, aiming a crossbow at the creature. He pulled the page out, staring at it with a look of escalating fear when someone knocked on the door. Stiles practically leapt out of his chair, Mikaela quickly moved out of the way so he didn't crash into her on his way to the door. He rushed to the door, unlocking it to find Scott standing out in the hall.  
  
"Get in. You have to see this. I’ve been reading. Websites, books, all this information." Stiles said as Scott took off his jacket, Stiles started grabbing printouts from his desk, pulling his computer screen around, dozens of open web pages on it. Mikaela sat down on his bed so she wouldn't be in his way, she crossed her legs as she watched them closely.  
  
"How much Adderral have you had today?" Scott asked.  
  
"A lot. Doesn’t matter. Just listen." Stiles said in an off hand manner.

"He's not kidding when he said he had a lot of Adderral." Mikaela chimed in from her spot near the computer.  
  
"Is this about the body? Did they find who did it?" Scott asked as both boys ignored her but surprisingly to Scott, she didn't make a sarcastic comment about it.

Stiles shook his head and said, "No, they’re still questioning people. Even Derek Hale..."  
  
"The guy from the woods..." Scott started to say as he looked at Mikaela who ignored the look.

Everyone knew that she had a crush on Derek Hale expect for the guy she was crushing over didn't know she was crushing him. It was annoying really.  
  
"Yeah, but that’s not it." Stiles interrupted.  
  
"What then?" Scott asked confused now.  
  
"Remember the joke the other day? Not a joke anymore." Stiles said. "The wolf. The bite in the woods. I started doing all this reading and... Do you even know why a wolf howls?"  
  
"Should I?" Scott said.  
  
"It’s a signal. When a wolf is alone it howls to signal its location to the rest of the pack. So if you heard it howling that mean there’s others. Maybe a whole pack of them." Stiles said.  
  
"A pack of wolves?" Scott asked.

Stiles shook his head as he said, "No. Werewolves."  
  
"You’re seriously wasting my time with this? You know, I’m picking Allison up in an hour." Scott said.  
  
"I saw you on the field, Scott. What you did wasn’t just amazing. It was impossible." Stiles said.

Scott shrugged his shoulder and said, "So I made a good shot."  
  
"No, you made an incredible shot. The way you moved... The speed, your reflexes... People can’t suddenly do that overnight. And then there’s the hearing, the senses, and don’t  
think I haven’t noticed you don’t need your inhaler anymore. You haven’t used it since that night." Stiles said. "And it's not just you, Scott, I also have been hearing things that I shouldn't be able to! Like when Lydia and Allison were talking or even when Mikaela was talking to them later that day."  
  
"I can’t think about this now. We’ll talk tomorrow, okay?" Scott said.  
  
"Tomorrow? Don’t you get it? The full moon is tonight."  
  
"What are you trying to do? I just made starting lineup. I have a date with a girl I can’t believe actually wants to go out with me. Everything in my life is somehow perfect. Why are you trying to ruin it?" Scott demanded.   
  
"I’m trying to help. With the full moon it’s going to be too hard to resist and there’s no going back. You’re cursed, Scott. And it’s not only that the moon causes you to change, it’s also when your bloodlust will be at its peak." Stiles said.

Scott frowned at that as he said, "Bloodlust?"  
  
"Your urge to kill." Stiles said.  
  
"I’m already starting to have an urge to kill, Stiles." Scott said.

Mikaela didn't blame him actually because Stiles was doing a terrible job explaining this to him, maybe she should have done the explaining since she wouldn't be bouncing off the walls.

Stiles opened a book as he said, "You need to hear this. The change can be caused by anger or anything that raises your pulse. And I’ve never seen anyone raise your pulse like Allison does. You have to cancel your date. You have to call her."

Stiles grabbed Scott’s jacket, pulling the cell phone out.

"What are you doing? Give me that." Scott said.  
  
"I’m just finding her number..." Stiles said.

"Give it to me." Scott demanded. Stiles and Mikaela looked up to see Scott’s eyes flash yellow for a brief second. His voice low and guttural, he yanked the phone out of Stiles’s hand and shoved him against the wall.

Mikaela stood up and shouted, "Scott! Stop!" Pulling back before striking him, Scott instead lashed out at the desk chair sending it flying across the room, tossed like it weighed nothing.

Then, shaking with anger, he gazed up. "I didn’t mean to do that." He started to help Stiles up, but his friend flinched back. "I’m sorry. Really, I didn’t mean it. I have to go. I have to get ready for the party. I’m sorry."

"Scott... Wait." Mikaela said as she took a step towards Scott.

Grabbing his jacket, Scott hurried out. Still shaken, Stiles gradually stood with the help of Mikaela who had been staring at the spot that Scott had been before she moved to help Stiles. He slowly picked up the desk chair, putting it back. But then he paused. With a shaky hand, he turned the chair around to reveal: Claw marks. The chair’s fabric slashed to ribbons.

Stiles and Mikaela shared a panicked and scared look.

"What are we going to do, Mikaela?" Stiles asked using her full name to let her know that he was worried. "I'm scared for us both, we're werewolves now!"

Mikaela looked at him then she looked back at his door, where Scott had gone through as she said, "I'll help you both." She turned towards Stiles and placed her hands on his shoulders. "I want you to stay here, lock yourself in your bathroom or bedroom if you have to, okay?"

"Okay..." Stiles said.

"You'll be fine, Stiles." Mikaela gently soothed her friend. "I'll help you both...as well as protect you two but I swear if you bite me, I'll kick your asses, deal?"

"Deal." Stiles said with a smile.

=====================================================================================================

Mikaela tossed her backpack on her bed before she looked at her reflection in the full length mirror behind her door, she was going to the party tonight to watch Scott since he didn't believe Stiles.

She didn't want him to harm either himself or any one else.

Mikaela knew there were people out there that would harm or kill her two friends so she needed to protect them, either it from those people or themselves and that included making stupid choices and not listen to their two friends, like Scott was. She was just happy that Stiles listened to her and believed what he had read, he had the symptoms as well so of course he'd believe them.

She was going to take a quick shower and get ready then she'll head to the party, she wore her hair down and had three braids on the side of her head. Once she was done taking a shower, she put on a some what nicer tank top that fell to her thighs and ruched sides then she put on leather tights that she slipped into her boots. Mikaela put on her leather jacket before she grabbed her keys and purse, she walked out of her room and down the stairs. Her dad was at work but she did leave him a note in case he got home before she did.

Mikaela locked the front door behind her, she headed to her car and climbed inside and drove off towards the party.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Towel around his waist, Scott yanked his closet door open and started tossing clothes onto his bed.  
  
"Big date?" Melissa asked as she walked into his room.  
  
"Mom, a little privacy please?" Scott said.  
  
"Hold on, what do we have here..." She approached, feeling his chin with her thumb. "I think it might be time for you to start shaving." Something begins to happen to their voices. The quality starts to change. Becoming tinny...  
  
Later and outside the house, Scott and his Mom can be heard talking.  
  
"I don’t even have a razor." Scott said.  
  
Then further down the street, their voices take on the same effect as those that Scott could hear when he was listening in on conversations at school and the police station.  
  
"You better borrow one of mine. I’ll go get it. Stay right here." Melissa said.

No less than a hundred yards away but still within the line of sight of the house, someone stood beside a black Dodge Challenger, listening in on the conversation... Derek Hale.

===============================================================================================

In the backyard of a dimly lit house, Scott and Allison stand awkwardly among a crowd of a drunk and high teenagers. Scott peered down at the table with the booze.  
  
"So what do you drink?" Scott asked  
  
"Um... I don’t know." Allison said.  
  
"Me either, actually. Maybe we should try beer? Wait here, I’ll hit the keg." Scott said.  
  
"Perfect." Allison said.

Near a blazing fire pit, Scott filled up two cups at the crowded keg when a sound caught his attention. A dog barking. A huge rottweiler in the yard next door just beyond a chain link fence. And it’s barking at Derek. He stood behind the fire pit, staring straight at Scott. But then he shot a look at the Rottweiler. The dog stopped barking instantly. Eyes locked on the animal, Derek gives an almost imperceptible nod. Tail between its legs, the Rottweiler submissively lowered to a sitting position. Satisfied, Derek turned back to Scott who gripped the two overflowing cups in his hands. And for the briefest second, Derek’s eyes flash yellow.  
  
"Dude, you done?" Party-Goer asked.

A stunned Scott handed off the keg tap to the Party-Goer. When he looked back to the fire pit Derek is gone. Scott turned, glancing to the other teens in the yard, to the chain link fence and then up to the roof where a shadowy figure seemed to disappear just past the chimney. Scott stepped back, trying to see if he actually did just witness Derek leaping twenty feet off the ground. But there’s nothing there.  
  
Handing a cup to Allison, Scott kept throwing nervous glances back at the outside porch of the house. He took a gulp of the beer and then coughed, nearly spitting it out.

"That tastes terrible." Allison laughed at him, covering her mouth with her hand. "Now I see what they mean about an acquired taste. I’ve actually never been drunk. I usually go to these parties and just stand there with a Diet Coke."  
  
"Stiles and I got drunk on Tequila one night. The next morning I felt like I had a flamethrower pointed at my forehead." Scott said.  
  
"Okay, since neither of us is any good at drinking, how are you at dancing?" Allison asked.  
  
"Much better. Infinitely better." Under the driving pulse of techno, Scott took her hand, pulling her into the crowd of dancing teenagers. Then as they began moving, as Allison started to smile back at him, the usually timid Scott began to let go. His hands reach around her waist with the other teens pushing them closer. Bodies pressed against each other, her cheek brushed lightly against his. 

Then through the crowd, Scott noticed Lydia dancing with Jackson, grinding close to him, her fingers wrapped around the back of his neck. She pressed her lips to Jackson’s locking him in a passionate kiss. As he eagerly kissed her back, sliding his hands down past her waist, Lydia opened her eyes. 

And looked right at Scott.  
  
Staring at him as she kissed Jackson. Unused to the attention of one beautiful girl, much less two, Scott found himself dumbstruck until the bodies of the dancing teens push together to leave him alone with Allison again. As Scott peered into her eyes, for a second it almost looks as though they’re about to kiss. Then the thumping beat of the music begins driving faster, starting to sound almost like the quickening of a heartbeat. Scott’s heartbeat. The sounds around him intensify. His fingers clench back, veins at the surface of his hands as he pressed against the fabric of Allison’s shirt. His upper lip pulled up momentarily to reveal a sharpened incisor. Lights glaring in his eyes, Scott takes a hard swallow as his breathing tightens, sweat beading his temples. He loses the beat of the music, stepping back and pulling away.  
  
"Sorry. I have to... I have to use the bathroom." Scott said.  
  
"Are you okay?" Allison asked worried but he hurried past her and into the hallway. Teeth clenched, a sudden wave of pain slams Scott back against the wall, tremors shuddering through his body. Waiting in line for the bathroom, Harley noticed him against the wall, his arms wrapped around his stomach.  
  
"Scott? You all right?" Harley asked.

But he doesn’t answer, pushing through the crowd, trying to find an exit out of the house. But one door led to two teens making out on a bed. Another to a smoke filled room crowded with stoners. He can’t seem to find a way out. Gasps sounding more like animalistic growls, he crashed through the kitchen, shoving past people to the open door and out to the backyard.  
  
Harley found Mikaela near the fire-pit outside, drinking a can of Pepsi as the dark haired teen stared into the fire.   
  
"Hey, I just saw Scott leave. I think he had too much to drink." Harley said.  
  
"What? What do you mean?" Mikaela asked.

But before she can answer, a panicked party-goer charges in from the back door.  
  
"Cops are here!"

Suddenly everyone is moving, darting for an escape. And Mikaela is rushing to her car, taking her car key out.

======================================================================================================  
  
Scott stumbled into his room, slamming the door shut. But even as he’s turning the lock, another wave of pain wracked his body. He falls back, hitting his dresser and catching his reflection in the mirror above where two glowing, yellow eyes stare back at him. Crouched on the floor, breathing hard and with sweat streaming down his forehead, Scott squeezes his eyes shut trying to push back the animal inside when someone pounds on the door.

"Go away!" Scott shouted.  
  
"Scott, it’s me." Mikaela said from the other side of the door. Hearing the panic in his friend’s voice, he pulled himself up. He unlocked the door but only allowed it to open an inch. "Let me in, Scott, I can help..." Mikaela was standing out there with matching worried look on her face.

Scott cut her off as he said, "No." Eyes still burning yellow, he stayed hidden behind the door. "Listen, you have to find Allison. Take her home..."  
  
"She’s fine. I saw her get a ride. She’s totally fine." Mikaela said.  
  
"Mikki, I think I know who it is." Scott said.  
  
"Just let me in and we can talk."  
  
"It’s Derek. Derek Hale’s the werewolf. He’s the one who bit me. He’s the one who killed the girl in the woods." Scott said.

Scott listened but there’s nothing but shocked silence from the other side of the door from the teenage girl.

Until...  
  
"Scott... Derek’s the one who drove Allison from the party." Mikaela said scared even more now.  
  
Bedroom window thrown open, Scott launched himself out from the second story fifteen feet up. When his feet hit the pavement, his crouched figure slowly drew up to reveal he’s no longer struggling against the transformation.

_He’s given into it._

Not the hulking beast of most werewolf horror films, this is a leaner, more human monster. Both powerfully muscular and strangely seductive with gleaming yellow eyes, incisors reformed into fangs, ears tapered to points over thickened, wilder hair and fingernails grown to razor sharp claws. The sixteen year-old boy is gone. Scott is now a werewolf, charging down the driveway and into the darkness in search of Allison and the danger she faces.


	6. Wolf Moon Part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I do have the tag of Peter/Mikaela nothing happens until later and for those who are uncomfortable with the idea of an older man/younger woman, I would like to say I have read stories where a younger woman gets with the older man... the novel Blood and Chocolate comes to mind. Albeit I can't remember how old Vivian was but I do know that shew as younger than the new alpha werewolf. And not the movie, that was horrible and I liked the book waaaay better.
> 
> But anyways to those who are uncomfortable with this pairing, I apologize it wasn't my intention and nothing really happens until, like I said before, she is older.

Mikaela drove to Allison's house after leaving Scott's house right after he had broken through his window, Mikaela had her booted foot on the gas as she drove at high speeds, the scenery outside nothing but a blur. 

She parked her car then she got out, she speed walked to the front door of Allison's house.

Mikaela knocked on the door with her other hand in her jacket pockets and the door opened to reveal an older woman who looked at teenage with a suspicious look on her face. Not that Mikaela blamed her because she didn't know who she was.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stiles had joined Scott half way to the Preserve and together the two teens headed the rest of the way to the Preserve together. Scott and Stiles found a car parked at the entrance to the Beacon Hill Preserve, they sniffed the air and continued into the woods.

They had caught her scent.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi, Mrs. Argent. Um - You have no idea who I am. I'm a friend of your daughter's. Uh - Look, this is gonna sound kind of crazy, um - Really crazy, actually. You know what? Crazy doesn't even describe..." Mikaela started to say but was interrupted by her mother.

"Allison! It's for you." Her mother called as she turned to look behind her to show Allison who is standing on a upstairs landing.

Mikaela said a quick apology and headed back to her car, Allison was safe. She needed to find Scott quickly so she could tell him that Allison was safe.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott and Stiles followed the scent and found Allison’s blue blazer hanging from a tree branch in the woods.

"Where is she?" Scott asked when he heard someone walking.

The answer came in a whisper, "She's safe. From you."

Using their enhanced werewolf vision, Scott and Stiles saw Derek Hale in the darkness. Derek grabbed the two teens and wrestled them up against a tree.

"What did you do with her?"

Derek heard something only he can hear, shushed Scott, "Shh, quiet." He looked worried now. "Too late. They're already here. Run."

Scott and Stiles is left behind when Derek took off running. They began to run but an arrow-borne flare struck a nearby tree blinding them. A second arrow pierced his right forearm and pinned him to a tree. The same had happened to Stiles but he was pinned to a tree next to Scott's. With their enhanced vision returning, they saw three figures several feet away aiming crossbows at them. One of the figures steps from the shadows to reveal an older man.

"Take them." The man said.

Suddenly Derek attacked, throwing two of the hunters through the air and breaking the arrow pinning Scott’s and Stiles's arms. They run from the hunter. Once they reach a safe distance they stop. Scott collapsed against a tree and resumed his fully human form as Stiles collapsed against a rock and returned to his human form.

"Who were they?" Stiles demanded.

"Hunters. The kind that have been hunting us for centuries." Derek said.

"Us? You mean you! You did this to us!" Scott accused while Stiles was shock into silence about what Derek had told them.

Derek doesn't deny it nor does he admit to it instead he said, "Is it really so bad, Scott?  Stiles? That you can see better - Hear more clearly, move faster than any human could ever hope? You've both been given something that most people would kill for. The bite is a gift." 

"I don't want it." Scott said.

Stiles nodded in agreement and said, "I second that."

"You will. And you're gonna need me if you want to learn how to control it." Derek said as he started leave them. "So you two and me, Scott, Stiles... We're brothers now."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott and Stiles are both walking home when Mikaela arrived and picked them up, she smiled at Scott and Stiles when the former climbed into the front seat while the latter got into the back seat. The boys returned the smile though it was a bit shaky.

"You know what actually worried me the most?" Scott said when Stiles started to drive off.

"If you say Allison, I'm gonna punch you in the head." Stiles threatened from the backseat.

Scott sighed heavily and said, "She probably hates me now."

"Ugh. I doubt that. But you might want to come up with a pretty amazing apology. Or, you know, you could just - Tell her the truth and - Revel in the awesomeness of the fact that you're a frickin' werewolf. Okay, bad idea since you'd have to tell her about Stiles as well. Hey, we'll get through this. Come on, if I have to, I'll chain you both up myself on full moon nights and feed you two clowns." Mikaela said with a small smile.

"Thanks, Mikki." Scott said.

Stiles smiled at her and said, "Yeah, thanks, Kaela."

"No problem." Mikaela said with a smile. "I will always be here to help you guys, no matter what."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At school the next day, after a restless night of sleeping, the three teens are walking together with Mikaela between them (as always) until Allison walked up to them. Stiles was going to stay with Scott but Mikaela grabbed Stiles's jacket and dragged him after her with an eye roll. The new couple probably wanted to be alone and don't want to be eavesdropped on.

"We'll see you at lacrosse practice, Scott." Mikaela said with a smile and wave.

"So what happened? You left me stranded at the party." Allison said.

"Yeah, I - I know, I know. I'm really sorry, I am. But - You're gonna have to trust that I had a really good reason." Scott said.

Allison looked worried as she asked, "Did you get sick?"

"I definitely had an attack of something." Scott said in a vague manner.

"Am I gonna get an explanation?" Allison asked.

Scott smiled charmingly as her and said, "Can you just find it in your heart to trust me on this one?"

Allison smiled and chuckled as she asked, "Am I gonna regret this?"

"Probably. So is that a yes on a second chance?" Scott asked with a smile.

"Definitely yes." Allison said with a chuckle when a horn honked, a burgundy Chevy Tahoe pulled up. "That's my dad. I better go."

Scott turned to go just as Allison started to walk away but caught the scent of something and turned around. He saw that Allison's dad is the lead hunter from the woods from the night before.

His girlfriend's dad had shot at him and Stiles last night and wanted to kill them both...


	7. Summer Vacation # 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be doing a Summer Vacation story after each 'episode' so here's the first one!
> 
> Featuring Mikaela and her older brother, Micah.

The first day of Summer Vacation.

Mikaela walked down the stairs wearing a black long sleeve shirt that exposed one of her shoulders that had a white wolf's face on it with her denim shorts and ankle boots, she walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, Pops!" Mikaela kissed her father's cheek before she looked at her older brother, Micah. "Morning, bro."

"Morning, brat." Micah said in greeting before he noticed her shorts. "Aren't those a little short?"

Mikaela rolled her eyes as she walked to the fridge and opened it, she reached in and grabbed a small bottle of Sunny D, "Nope." She stuck out her tongue at him before she screwed the top off and took a sip.

Michael took a sip of his coffee as he read the newspaper when his eldest child looked at him and motioned to his youngest child, "As long as she doesn't wear anything too short on the bottoms or exposes her stomach, it's fine." Mikaela stuck out her tongue again at her older brother, she would never wear those types of clothing. She grabbed her satchel and kissed her father's cheek before she ruffled Micah's hair. "I am going to Stiles and Scott in town, planning to hang out there for breast and lunch, we'll also catch a movie." 

She waved and walked out the house, leaving her two male relatives at the kitchen table eating breakfast.

Micah looked at his dad and said, "You allowed her to keep those two as friends?"

"They're no threat." Michael said as he placed his newspaper down. "Basically, Micah, they are harmless and won't make a move on her." He stood up and collected his dirty dishes. "I'm going to head to work, make sure you lock up when you leave." Michael ruffled his son's hair before he too left the house.

Micah sighed heavily before he too put his dishes in the sink and left the house, locking the door behind him before he left for work.

=============================================================================================

"Stiles! Scott!!"

Both teenage boys looked over their shoulders just in time to see Mikaela jumping up and hugging them, wrapping her arms around their necks. The three friends laughed as the boys returned the hug.

"Ready to go, Mikki?" Stiles asked.

Mikaela pulled away and smiled, "Yep! Let's go!"

"I'm going to pay for breakfast while Stiles will pay for lunch and you can pay for the movie tickets." Scott explained the plan to her.

"Sounds like a plan to me, let's go!" Mikaela said as she linked her arms through theirs and they started to walk away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added Micah to the previous chapters so I didn't shove him onto you with this one being his first appearance, I actually gone back and added him in.

**Author's Note:**

> Her headphones https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/b9/c8/79/b9c879732568287b8b93c0bc925732c6.jpg
> 
> And her baby https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/53/12/e2/5312e298281febe215e27e7b9ae0b88e.jpg which is a 1969 Boss 429 Mustang but it's black.


End file.
